two choices, one lover
by SaruwatariMiko
Summary: first fanfic! ikuto confessed to amu but she is dating tadase! whom should she choose? find out! *amuto*


Two choices, one lover

Miyuki: hey everyone!!

Amu: hieee

Ikuto: …yo

Tadase: hi

Miyuki: since when u came tadagay! Anyways…I'm ignoring him anyway, girly-faced freak…

Tadase: nooo!!! Wait, is this….*eye sparkles (lol gay XD)*

Miyuki: no it's an amuto and not a tadamu soo get lost freak XD

Tadase: NOOOO!!!!

Ikuto: oh lol? Anyway score for amuto!

Amu: …

Miyuki: *whistles* XD anyway… this is my first fanfic soo don't kill me! After this one-shot, I'm creating a 20-chapter story called "starlight". So wait for it ^_^ meanwhile… can someone do the disclaimer?

Ikuto: miyuki-Chan does not…

Yoru: miyuki-Chan does not own shugo chara or any of us nya!

Ikuto: yoru! *chases after yoru*

Miyuki and amu: eto… continue!!

Amu, Rima and tadase are 17, ikuto is 20

17-year old amu was staring out of the window of her balcony, her face deep in consideration. Tsukiyomi ikuto confessed to her. But she's dating tadase. She's confused on who to choose.

"ARGH!! How did I land myself into this mess?!" she shouted. Her screams woke her chara, miki up. "Why are still awake amu-Chan?" amu turned around and saw miki floating behind her, rubbing her eyes. "Gomen ne, miki. It's just about ikuto and tadase-kun…"

"Is it about earlier at the park?" miki asked. She knew about what happened earlier at the park, ran, suu and dia knew it too. They witnessed the entire scene.

flashback

(Park)

"_Tadase-kun!" amu waved at her boyfriend waiting for her at the fountain. "Ohayo, hinamori-san". She saw one of tadase's princely smiles. But she felt very disappointed that he still called me "hinamori-san" instead of amu... "Sorry I'm late... Ran made a mess in my room earlier… *glare*" amu apologized. "Gomen…amu-Chan…"Ran apologized. _

"_Its okay hinamori-san, I just got here." Tadase said as he flash his princely smile again. _

"_Soo… where are we going now?" amu asked _

"_Let's go to the park then!" tadase said as he held amu's hand (miyuki: okay like WTF how did I manage to write that?!)_

"_Okay!!" amu said as she followed her boyfriend. _

_park_

_When they reached the park, amu caught sight at the bench where she and ikuto shared tadase's ice-cream (refer to Sc ep33 XD) she immediately blushed but she told herself "no amu! You are now dating tadase! Your prince! Stop thinking about ikuto! Stop thinking!!_

"_Hinamori-san? You are spacing out"_

_Ehh?! Oh gomen tadase-kun I was thinking about something" amu apologized_

"_Well, its okay… *spots an ice-cream vendor* hinamori-san, would you like some ice-cream? _

"_Eto…okay!" _

_Tadase walked towards the ice-cream vendor to buy ice-cream. Meanwhile amu was just thinking about ikuto. _

"_Why… do I think of him everyday? I even think of him when I'm out on dates with tadase! What's going on with me?!" amu thought._

"_Ikuto…" amu mumbled_

"_Yo"_

_Amu looked up and saw ikuto right in front of her, she was so frightened that she jumped and nearly slipped and fell. Luckily ikuto caught her just in time (like Sc ep53 ^^)_

"_Jeez... yr still as clumsy as ever" ikuto said as he smirked _

_At that point, amu's face went tomato red "shut up ikuto and put me down!_

"_What If don't want to?" ikuto challenged_

_Amu stepped on ikuto's foot and ikuto immediately dropped amu on the floor. (Miyuki: haha amu! Served you right haha!! Amu: -.-") amu landed with on the floor with a loud thud (miyuki: lol…)_

"_Itai… hey that hurts!" amu said, getting up _

"_You stepped on me, so obviously I had to react on it; anyway, I'm here to talk to you. Ikuto said as he walked nearer to amu. _

_Ikuto placed his hands on amu's shoulder and suddenly hugged her. Amu struggled from and tried to get out of ikuto's hug but soon gave in._

"_Amu…I'm here because I…"_

_Amu looked up asked, "what is it ikuto?" _

"_Amu, this is something which I think saying is embarrassing, so I guess I will just show you." _

_Ikuto pressed his lips to , amu did not struggle and returned the kiss._

_after a few kissing moments_

_Ikuto finally left amu's lips for air. Amu's face is redder than a tomato. Both of them drew in sharp breaths and for the next few seconds, dead silence between the two of them. _

"_I...Ikuto...Wh…why did you... Kiss… me…?"Amu asked ikuto_

_Ikuto turned to face her and looked into her eyes. "I love you amu" _

_Amu blushed harder, "u...Lov…_

_While amu was about to answer… SOMEBODY interrupted them. (You should know who)_

"_TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HINAMORI-SAN?!" tadase came running and stepped in front of amu to protect her, already in a chara-change. (Me: girly too) _

"_Yo kiddy king, are you on a little date with amu?" ikuto said as he did a chara-change with yoru. _

"_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KISSING HINAMORI-SAN! HOLY CROWN!" _

_Amu watched them as the two fought again. She did not want to see them fighting so she ran behind tadase and grabbed him by the shoulder._

"_Stop tadase-kun. Ikuto, please leave." Amu begged ikuto and tadase_

"_Okay I will stop for you hinamori-san, tadase said _

_Amu turned and wanted to talk to ikuto but he had left. Just then, amu had no mood to continue the date. _

"_I'm sorry tadase-kun but I would like to go home." _

"_Its okay hinamori-san, would you like me to walk you home?"_

"_No thanks tadase-kun, gomen and goodbye." Amu said as she walked home slowly_

end of flashback

"I still don't know who to choose!! This is frustrating!!!" amu screamed as she messed up hair. She woke up ran, suu and dia too with her screams.

"What is it amu-Chan?" dia said, rubbing her eyes.

Miki told her sisters about that afternoon all over again.

"Amu-Chan, I think you should ask rima, she's your best friend right?" suu suggested

"Of course! I will ask rima for advice then! Thanks suu!" amu said as she reached for her phone and dialed Rima's cell phone number.

_Trut…trut...*click* "mushi mushi?"_

"Ah rima? I need some advice from you now_"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"well… u see, today me and tadase-kun went out on a date but then ikuto suddenly turned up and confessed to me, I'm confused now!"

"…_.amu, what I can say is to follow your heart, you have to know who you really love, that's the only piece of advice I can give you on this."_

"Okay rima… thanks a lot bye,"

"_Bye bye amu, good luck with choosing *click*"_

Amu put down the phone and sighed. Even her best friend couldn't help much. It was up to her to choose.

amu's pov

I'm dating tadase-kun now, but I keep thinking about ikuto. All this time I thought ikuto was only teasing me and treating me like a toy… but in his eyes I saw sincererity. I guess his confession is true, but what about tadase-kun? Somehow I don't feel my heart beating very fast around him anymore… is it just a mere childhood crush? But… ikuto… is our…_enemy…_ and…I love him…NO WAIT! I can't be in love with ikuto! Bad amu! Snap outta it! You love tadase!! Choose tadase!

"I guess I will choose tadase…" I said to my charas.

"Don't worry amu-Chan! No matter whom you choose, we will support you all the way!" ran said as she shook her pom poms.

"Thanks guys…" I said to my charas. With that, I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

next day

I walked towards the park with high spirits. I had finally made my decision. I spotted tadase-kun and waved to him, "tadase-kun!"

"Hinamori-san, ohayo. What is it that you want to see me so early?" he said as he flashed his princely smile.

"Well… tadase-kun…I've been thinking about you and ikuto yesterday and I have made a decision, I have chosen you." I said confidently

"Really hinamori-san? You will be my official girlfriend?"

"Yes really" I said to him but somehow I felt a little regretful for choosing tadase-kun in the first place…

9.00 p.m., hinamori residence, amu's bedroom

"Ahhh… finally I can sleep properly after making a decision." I said happily as a dried my hair with my towel.

"Yay! Amu-Chan can finally relax!!" ran shouted as she waved her pom poms.

"So you finally made a decision amu?"

I turned around and saw ikuto in my bedroom. I knew I had made my decision and I choose tadase, I can't go back on my word.

"Yes ikuto I have but its not you, its tadase-kun." I said confidently but I felt regretful that chose tadase-kun instead of ikuto. Why? Why do feel so miserable that I chose tadase-kun?

"Fine, I respect your decision amu, but you chose tadase, so don't come and look for me again, it will make tadase angry". I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. I saw him walk out of my balcony door and disappear into the darkness. That was the last time I saw ikuto after my decision.

end of pov

3 years later, valentines' day

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU TADASE!!" amu shouted at her boyfriend who was together with a woman wearing skimpy clothes. She ran away from the couple, she doesn't know where she was running, she only wanted to get away from them.

amu's pov

Why? Why did everything end up like this? How could tadase cheat on me?! I should haven chosen ikuto in the first place!! I thought as I ran with tears streaming down my cheeks. My charas have gone back into my heart and I do not have my little companions to talk to anymore. I felt lonely and unwanted. I looked around me and realized I had ended up in the park.

"This…this is where…everything started…" I blubbered to myself. Just then, I heard a violin, it was a sweet but sorrowful song. Could it be…? I ran towards the direction where the song was and there… I found him…ikuto…he looks taller and handsomer compared to 3 years ago… he probably has a girlfriend already… I should… just walk away. However, god was not kind to me, I stepped on a branch and it made a loud cracking sound. I saw ikuto stop playing and looked at me, he put away his violin and walked towards me.

"Ikuto…" I mumbled

"Hey amu, what are you doing here? You should be with tada-

"Don't say his name in front of me!" I shouted and more tears flowed down

"Hey! Amu doesn't cry, what happened?" ikuto said as he hugged me

"Tadase… he…cheated on me!" I blubbered into his chest.

"He what?! That stupid kiddy king, he's gonna pay for that!" ikuto said as he pulled me to find tadase but I stood back firm.

"Ikuto… I should have chosen you 3 years ago… if I did, I would have not suffered like this…but I guess it too late right? I mean you already have a girlfrie-"

I was about to finish my sentence when ikuto pressed his lips to mine. I struggled for a while but I soon gave in, he broke the kiss for air after a few minutes.

"I...I don't have a girlfriend amu, truth is, from that day you told me you chose tadase, I have been waiting for you."

"You…you have been waiting for me? For 3 WHOLE YEARS?!" I said, very shocked.

"Yes amu, for 3 years I have waited for you, until now I still love you amu."

"Ikuto…I…I… I love you too!" I said as I ran to hug him.

He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were still the same mysterious eyes I known from 3 years ago. He slowly went down and pressed his lips to mine again, this time I returned the kiss.

"_This is finally the right decision I made, I love you forever…ikuto..."_

Miyuki: finally finished!!

Amu: u are evil tadase-kun I hate euu! *runs over to ikuto*

Ikuto: pawned ya kiddy king!

Tadase" NOOOOO AMU!! *dissolves into dust*

Miyuki: that was… weird… oh well whatever who needs tadase when u have a hawt couple like amuto!!

Ikuto and amu: ^_^

Miyuki: R&R people! I will be motivated to write more and oh yeah, starlight will not be out so soon cuz I want to finish 5 chapters first. I'm still stuck at chapter 3…T_T

Hikari (from starlight XD): miyuki! Don't cry!!

Miyuki: hikari, wrong story…

Hikari: really? Well nvm… oh yeah Ryuu is waiting for you ^_^

Miyuki: stupid bugger Ryuu….oh wellz cya guys, maybe I will write another one shot sooner or later, it depends oh how many reviews I get soo yeah. Ja ne minna!!

Cast (except tadase): JA NE MINNA! R&R!!


End file.
